Figure Eight
by desdemonaarchibald
Summary: Thor Odinson and his wife Desdemona have just lost their first child and heir to the throne of Asgard. Desdemona won't join Thor and his family at dinner or other special events. She is consumed with grief and pain. Can Thor convince her that he still needs her? Thor OdinsonxOC oneshot OOC Thor Odinson


It had become a normal thing for Thor to return home and not find his bride Desdemona attending the celebratory feasts in his honor, or joining everyone at any meal or social gatherings. It had merely begun a month and some days ago, but it was becoming increasingly concerning for everyone, even Odin, when the activity, or lack thereof, persisted.

"Thor, my son, I believe it would be wise to retrieve your wife and return here to dine with us. Do you not feel the same way?" Odin asked softly, earning a swift silence around the table.

Thor shifted, placing the leg of turkey back onto his platter with a grimace.

"Do not think that I haven't tried, but Desdemona, she...refuses to move from her place by the window anymore. She hardly sleeps, let alone eats. No matter how long I am gone, I have yet to see her move whenever I return. I fear that this will not end for a long time." He explained, casting his gaze down. His mother could only smile sadly at her son, offering a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"We are all the same way, my dear; Since the loss of...your child, it is only natural for her to feel grief."

"We all feel equally about the loss of 'Little Thor', my Prince." Sif mentioned as well, the entire mood of the dining table dropping exponentially.

"However, it sounds as though she has lost something more." The queen suggested thoughtfully.

"She has lost hope, hasn't she?" Hogun guessed out of his silence. Thor's lovely mother nodded in agreement with him.

"Your friend is correct, my dear. And as her husband, it's your job to restore her hope, and not simply allow this exclusion of hers to manifest into a habit." She suggested, searching her son's eyes as he rose from the meal.

"...Thank you, Mother. I will go to her now, if that is alright." He said, looking up to where his father sat. Odin stared down at him before nodding slowly, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth.

"Go to her, Thor. Bring her back to the world of the living, if you wouldn't mind." He jested lovingly. Thor laughed quietly, and swiftly took his leave; He had a lady to find.

"It's...already been a month. Oh, how I miss you, little one." Desdemona whispered, her hand resting over her now empty middle. A middle that was once filled with small life not long ago. She had been counting down the days since the...miscarriage…

So far all she had been able to do was to simply sit and watch the world exist and move on without her. She couldn't cope with what she felt any other way, to be honest. It was just too hard for her to deal with at the moment.

Desdemona sighed heavily, rubbing her stomach softly and leaned back on the sill of the window. It towered about 12 feet over her and could easily fit three more people on the sill next to her. It's not like she would want anyone to share in her sorrow, though. Not even her husband, who had seemed almost as devastated as she was.

But even in the case of Thor, she wouldn't allow it. She saw it as taking the burden of everyone's sorrow onto herself. Thor had a job to do, he had a multiverse to protect. The last thing he needed to be doing would be hindering himself with painful emotions.

That was why she never went to bed with him, or went to social gatherings with him anymore. She didn't want people to realize the favor she was doing them. They might think it was stupid or foolish of her, taking on all this extra grief for no reason at all.

And they were right, of course...to an extent.  
Okay, maybe they were totally right.  
...They were completely right.

She just wanted an excuse to wallow in the pity and sorrow that was losing a child. And it was the only thing she wanted to do. But why would she want to constantly do this to herself every single freaking day?

"...I was just...so excited about him, or her…" She mumbled hoarsely, feeling her eyes burn with the desire to cry. Unfortunately her tears had dried up weeks ago.

"And I know that, my love, but...I think it is best that we move on. There are dozens of people worried about you." Thor's voice startled her, but not to the extent of making her jump. Instead, she remained quite still as he wrapped protective arms around her from behind.

"I know they are. But...I just...don't want to let him go…"

"Desdemona, you must let it go. This child, it simply wasn't meant to be. But that doesn't mean we have to give up yet. Not at all, my dear."

"Thor, please...it is too soon to talk about having another child." Desdemona replied weakly, feeling uncomfortable in his arms. Thor sighed, resting his head atop hers'.

"I know, Desdemona...I just wanted you to know that it is very much so still an option for us to pursue. I want to give it one more try."

"S-So do I...but not yet. Just let me get over my first baby. Then we can talk about another." She caved, a fraction of a smile appearing on her lips. Thor gave a warm grin himself, kissing her hair lovingly.

"If that is what you wish, my dear. But you must make a deal with me."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You must return to having meals with our family and the Warrior Three."

"But Thor, I-"

"It is only dinner, Desdemona. No parties or feasts, simply a quiet, calm meal with my parents and our friends. They are all worried sick about you. I fear that Fandral has grown more gray hairs than he can hide because of stress from worrying about your well being." Thor joked, relievingly earning a soft laugh.

"If it is as you say, Thor, then...I agree with your deal."

"Thank you, my love. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"But it is only dinners. And nothing else!"

"Of course, Desdemona. ...Just let me know when you're ready to give it one more try."

"Why?"

"Because I have every intention of _trying_all night long."

"...Thor, I swear, sometimes you are just as bad as Tony when it comes to being so flirty."

"I can't help that I'm so fabulous, Desdemona. All the ladies want me."

"Yeah, all the ladies might want you, but you belong to me. Your wife."

"And soon to be mother of our child. Alright?"

"...Alright."

Thor responded with the most euphoria filled kiss he had ever given to any woman (especially his wife), instead of words.

Because actions always speak louder than words.

….


End file.
